Balyta Tallis
=Balyta Tallis= Full Name = Balyta Tallis Rank = ex-Huntress Alias = None Age = 229 Height = 5' 7" Weight = Eye Color = Blue Skin Color = Purple Planet of Origin = Sanves Species = Asari Faction = The Saints (Omega) Companion = None Family = Mother: Aalena Tallis; Father: Naroth Palon (salarian) Background Pre-Eclipse Years Balyta was born, 1971 CE, on the asari colony world, Sanves, to Aalena Tallis and her salarian bondmate Naroth Palon. Batyla began her huntress training when she was 44, and upon completion served with the colonies defense forces for 54 years. At the end of that time, she mustered out, deciding she wanted to see more of the galaxy, and left Sanves. After visiting Thessia and a few of the older asari colony worlds, Batyla ended up on Illium looking for employment as she had went through most of the money she had saved while in the Sanves Defense Forces. Eclipse Mercenary Years She was out drinking at a bar during her first week of fruitless searching when a group of asari maidens invited her to join their table. She listened to their tales of worlds she had never seen, races she had never met, and exciting sounding adventures. Then she found out they were with the Eclipse Mercenary Company, a group which didn’t exactly have the best reputation. That put her off the idea of joining them, but she needed a job and they assured her that they hadn’t been asked to do anything illegal in their unit and would be happy to introduce her directly to their captain. Eclipse Commanders, Batyla learned were given wide latitude over what contracts they accepted. It turned out that Captain Iatla answered to a Regional Commander who wasn't interested in tangling with the Illium Police or angering the bureaucrats in the Illium government and thus refused any contracts that broke Illium laws. While other Eclipse Captains and Commanders might follow different rules, this particular unit stayed on the right side of the law. Comfortable now with the idea of becoming a mercenary with the Eclipse, Batyla joined Captain Iatla's unit in 2099 as a Private First Class due to her prior training as a Huntress. A few months later she was offered a chance to join the all asari Eclipse Sisterhood, but she turned the recruiting asari down, not at all liking the cold and hardened demeanor the older asari projected. Batyla enjoyed the camaraderie with her fellow mercenaries and looser discipline of the Eclipse compared to the Asari Defense Forces. She was however, sometimes troubled by the dubious nature of some of the contracts the company accepted. Her pay was good, she was advancing steadily though the ranks, and she had never been asked to do anything obviously criminal, only slightly questionable, so Batyla kept her concerns to herself. That situation continued until October of 2185 and the Eclipse attack on Kopanis. Batyla had advanced to the top of the non commissioned Eclipse officer ranks by then and was a Sergeant Major. Jason Pyrrus, son of the human billionaire Byron Pyrrus, made an emergency landing on Kopanis. Unfortunately the human colony there was a haven for an anti-technology terrorist group known as the Strata Pact. He was captured, and then executed by them. Seeking revenge upon his son's killers Byron Pyrrus offered a very lucrative contract for the deaths of those who had killed his son. Eclipse accepted it. Kopanis well defended, even by Terminus standards, because of that the Eclipse Commander in charge of the operation decided the smartest thing to do was to just bomb the entire colony instead of taking heavy losses trying to assault it. Batyla was on one of the ships that carried out the bombing. Intellectually she understood the reasoning behind the decision, even appreciated the fact that the Eclipse Commander hadn't wanted to waste her subordinates lives by assaulting such a well defended target. But the bombing runs had indiscriminately killed the human colonists whether or not had anything to do with the killing of Byron Pyrrus' son or even the Strata Pact group. Innocent men, women and especially children were dead, and Batyla felt that those deaths were at least partially on her conscious. It was not something Batyla could forget or ignore, she left the Eclipse shortly afterward. After Leaving Eclipse Since then she has made her living as a freelance mercenary by picking up odd jobs, though often they are scarcely any more ethical than what she did while an Eclipse mercenary. She wishes that would change, but has no clear idea yet how to manage it without starving herself. Then one day she gets a mysterious message, and it's very clear that whomever sent it knows entirely too much about her. The message directs her to meet with the sender and others at a particular location on Tier 6 of Omega at a particular time. The sender was Viliaris Grimin and he had a proposition for the group that arrived that day, to form an organization capable of taking on and defeating the various criminal organizations that ran the station and bring a measure of civilization and order to the station. The Saints. Personality Military Information Occupation ex-Huntress Savnes Defense Forces (54 years) ex-Eclipse Mercenary - Sergeant Major Class Vanguard Armor Weapons Pistols Sub Machine Guns Rifles Sniper Rifles Shotguns Heavy Weapons Out of Character Thread Links Convention of the Strong category:Characters